Let's forget about Shambhala-
by Skylae-Crystarium
Summary: I think this is just a simple short story or 'drabble' about Harry Flynn and Nathan Drake during Uncharted 2, ya'know, tension and all that chiz. I read a few and decided I should contribute with my own that has a more logical plot to it heheh (don't shoot..) please enjoy the story and not my crap summary- [still in progress]


__**Disclaimer: I do not anything, not the Uncharted series (that would be hell...) all is purely fanbased for entertainment and fun! Please enjoy~  
**

_A detached group of thieves pertaining to different alliances, or at least one and half of another was, found the composed night, sensational [because the plan was flawless, of course]. Cutting through waves with a small motor boat like a veloce arrow to the rocks strewn throughout the dark waters in the light of the moon's coruscating features. Each rock is thankfully too far from the cliff shores to be apprised of by man or child easily, even in this hour. Because maybe, some are walking along the boundaries of their ancient and historical city, by the crashing waves below, and that could prove to be unfavorable for the three if some citizen were to see, or worse, a guard._

_The growling motor died by a simple unclenching of fingers from the woman at the back, the two men's get-away, if you will; "Here we are guys, this is it." Came a heavily accentuated voice. After an agonizing minute Chloe gestured for Nathan to look up because he'd been curiously looking anywhere 'but'. _  
_"Really?" Was all the word(s) that she got out of Nathan Drake. "Come on, mate," Harry Flynn gave his partner-in-crime a stiff pat on his obviously inflamed shoulder. "Sewers," He began whilst climbing up the ocean moistened rock, "they're fun." Drake's bickering began and died as Chloe grabbed his and Flynn's attention._

_"Be ready boys, because I'll be waiting to drive your sorry asses out of here with that oil lamp or whatever. Got it? I'm not waiting on anyone."_  
_"love, these asses are very much worth waiting on. So hold yourself for us." Flynn winked as he was already at the top, hanging through the sewers damp, metal aperture where he could feel the blood-warm vapor escape and brush his exposed skin. He payed no mind, "besides, you have that little job of turning off those pesky lights." Chloe's eyes rolled away to the open waters while Flynn grinned and finally grabbed hold of a complaining mission-partner of his, demanding he 'give him his damn hand already and stop making him wait'._

_Flynn pulled him up finally, the moment Chloe sped off with their boat and sat back when Drake was steady on his own in the dark sewer shaft; he then breathed out and wiped away daring sweat from his forehead. "You know, buddy, I think in almost every country, same sex marriage is frowned upon. Sorry, mate." Flynn broke into a leering smile, chuckling softly. Drake shook his head a little, cause he was trying to register what the hell Harry was going off about, when he connected the dots between that and himself saying 'give me your hand'. _

_He pushed Flynn back down as he passed him through the tunnel, "Real mature," Drake muttered as Flynn's laugh followed after him. The two entered the sewage pipeline corridors, dismally jumping down in ankle deep water after finding their way through archways and off terraces with broken brackets and large, crumbling stone. It smelt awful with musk where they can really feel vapors pervading the stale air, apparently the water was old and, thank the Lord, not excreted filth. "ugh, this is so nasty.. the smell is.. egh.." Drake spoke in the dim cavern to himself as he attempted to escape the wetness, only falling short in preventing his black jeans in getting any more wet then they are._  
"_What's wrong, got a sensitive nose? You're so cute." He heard Flynn jeer as he climbed to the next plateau. "I've got tissues!" He yelled from above._  
_Drake brushed himself off as he joined his snarky partner at the top with a non-comical grimace, "ha, ha, ha. Adorable. Do you know where you're going?" Drake gestured forward, soon following when Flynn moved along, running a gloved hand through his gelled back hair. "What, don't trust me sweetheart?" He said in his secure, alluring way after he easily traversed the side of a wall using the pipes. _  
"_I'm in a sewer.." Drake grunted between launches to grab onto the next strong section of pipe nailed to the wall, making his way to the other side to join him. "with you.. and it smells." Finally making it, he met a sarcastically hurt face. _

"_Aw, now, look what you've done, you broke my heart." Flynn smiled and passed through an archway to a blocked off alcove, "maybe I should just leave you here while I go get the damn lamp. Could be rats, or roaches scurrying about. Since you won't play nice." Drake sighed away his meager frustration, joining Harry in front of a shallow canal carrying water over the edge. He examined the circular breach above, crafted into the ceiling as wide as the room leading into a smaller hole and with his flashlight he saw their exit. A little eager, Drake dropped his light back to his side, "Flynn," He pointed up, "give me a boost."_  
_Flynn looked at him, then up, then back at Nathan, "you can make it." He smiled at his less than encouraging words._  
"_That's like, ten feet. Probably more!" Drake argued irritably._

"_And that's why you're useless." Flynn slipped in calmly with crossed arms against his chest. Drake looked at him incredulously, maybe he's actually gone mad. He released his breath in a huff, "Just give me a boost, jerk," Flynn simply smiles as he crossed the four foot wide canal, it was entertaining to him, truly, and he readies himself with locked hands and bent knees to support his partner. "Okay, ready?" Drake asks and Flynn nods in confirmation. He slips his right foot back and starts taking the short strides before stepping on his partner's hands for a boost. "oh shit!" Flynn yelps and sent himself back against rusty pipes embedded horizontally through two walls, watching the ground fearfully. Just as he did, Drake was already jumping with extended hands to be lifted up, but because of the absence of 'help' his not-so-ready foot hit only air, tripping him and casting his body harshly into Flynn. "agh!" Nathan grunted, frustrated, covering Flynn's more quiet noise of pain while he tried to support his bruising body to stand. "Sorry, buddy," Flynn spoke up with a hoarse laugh afterwards, the impact temporarily hurting his vocal chords. "there was a snake, or something... slithered over my foot." _

_Drake gripped the pipes by Flynn's shoulders to push himself off and look at his sheepish face, "are you serious." He just smiled back quickly and motioned between them with a slight gesture. "got you closer though." Drake pushed himself away to begin again, and hopefully this time make it. "Hey, maybe I can be on top next time ha, ha." Flynn commented as he too was ready. _  
"_In your dreams, Harry. That will never happen again," He bolted forward and with useful 'help' was sent upward to grab the infamous broken ladder on the wall. "cause now, I'll be watching, you sneaky bastard." _  
"_Who, me?" Flynn returned and laughed. Nathan just groaned, desiring so much to bang his head repeatedly against the stone he faced. _

Astonishingly it was just like 'old times', a little too much like old times if that was up to Nathan to decide; really a gun pointed at your backside with snide remarks being thrown every which way while having to climb the rocky side slopes of a monastery tunnel, which was nominally warm and stuffy, the fact of it being underground, was absolutely _peachy_. As good as a date could get as a hostage. Enormous fires bellowing like drapes against an open window, held in the palms by stone colossus who'd be forever trapped against the caverns walls, sneering at unwelcomed expeditionists. Oh, so much for brightening the room, to Nate it only got darker the more he stared up at them, waiting to be engulfed. Yeah, very romantic.

Nathan felt a displeasing, rough jab to his backside which nudged his body slightly forward, "what are you thinking?" It was Flynn and his wonderful gun. Nate laughed, "what? That better not be a plan cooking in your walnut or I'll be forced to shoot before you blink, sweetheart."  
"Oh it's nothing," Nathan finally revealed, "fires in statues, very dim lit. It's a lovely first date." He said with nothing but sarcasm on his tongue.  
Flynn then pushed him so to move along before Lazaravich decides to come join them and their merry adventure. "Well I do aim to please."  
"Really? You forgot the flowers and wine you son of a bitch." Drake launched himself against a stone wall across a short but deep chasm that offered rims of broken rock for his abraded fingers to latch along and slide his tired body to a safe level on the other side. It only took seconds for his 'partner' to join him, and with a comeback, "sorry for not offering the full basket. Would you like a bullet in your arm instead? It's a great fashion, and you wear them well."

Surprisingly, Drake laughed but awkwardly with hands pressed on his hips and head downward. He remembered being shot. He remembered it was Flynn, too. "Now, if you don't mind, give daddy a boost so we can get this over with." A few audible grumbles escaped very chapped, bloody lips of Nathan Drake; he positioned himself, firm and ready, pushing up with his strength to lift Flynn enough where he managed a grip on the ledge and hoisted himself over the stone. "Oh look out, it's a stone slope!" In the moment these words were spoken, Drake had only enough seconds to step aside before becoming the next bloody imprint by a slab of ancient rock. "Hey! What the hell!" He complained out of anger in his near-death. Nathan then began his ascension to the top when an animalistic growl resounded through the air.

"Flynn, run!" Drake pushed himself to stand up on the higher level just as a creature he dreaded, and will probably forever fear, appeared at his side in a gracefully strong landing. Its horns caged in the beast's face, it's pupiless eyes glowing, bringing a new meaning to 'scary' in Drake's mind who, trying to escape, was hit by its stringent claws and forced to bruise against the ground, becoming a beast's ragdoll. It roared to its victim and slammed its fists down like hammers.  
"Nate!" Flynn shot the monster, twice, in the bone of its face but it only staggered back enough for Nathan to get up, it did not die. "Jump, now!" Harry commanded with an outstretched.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Were Drake's final screaming words before he took the leap of wavering faith to Flynn who stood on a carved arm jutting out like a bridge. The relentless guardian attempted to take Nathan by the foot and bring him roughly against the stone again but his distance widened. With luck on his side, Flynn had successfully grabbed his arm, preventing his fall, and pulled him up to safety; this was not safety enough. The aphotic guardian was assembling its own jump, quickly. "go, go, go!" Drake pushed Flynn forward and both ran for their unsure lives, leaping to the next ledges and climbing over to only make it at what seemed a dead end.  
"Are you kidding me!?" Harry yelled out of fear, squeezing his gun because its all he had for minor reassurance that they might make it. But there was light shining through a flame shaped crevice wide enough for two men. It wasn't over yet.

Well, except the guardian's timing is impeccable and was clawing its way up the wall above them. "Move, mooove. Get in there sweetheart, we're running out of time!" Flynn egged between clenched teeth dipped in cold sarcasm. It crawled closer, growling low and trembling, the sound no doubt reached Chloe, Elena and Lazaravich on the other end. Then suddenly came Harry's brilliant plan that when the beast was closer to the crevice and hanging on the ceiling like a spider with horns, he'd shoot almost all his rounds in it. Yup, brilliant.

Harry Flynn ran for his dear life to the crevice Drake was sliding through when rocks began to crumble and the cavern shook around them. "What did you do!" Nathan yelled but was drowned by Flynn's attempt to escape with him at the same time, virtually stuck between Drake and a rock in his back. They were jammed against each other, chest to chest; Nate Drake who threw his head back in stiffening pain closed his eyes from oncoming debris when chunks of stone blocked off where they came through. The cavern settled around them in dust and silence after a time, the guardian of Shambhala had gone, thank the Lord. Maybe it wasn't over with them, but that could be forgotten for now.

"Flynn.. this isn't a joke, so get off... of me.." Drake grunted trying to shove him out so he could slip through and actually breathe, until Flynn yelled in pain. "Ah, ah! Stop, mate. My hand... it's crushed.. there's no way I'm getting it out." Flynn breathed out on Nathan's right shoulder. Nathan cringed because of the unwelcomed closeness, straining his neck towards the light of a fire hanging against the wall in stone. "Then let's chop it off. It's nothing you'll need later." Said Nathan out of malice.

"Yeah? How about you get the knife, I'll bite down and we'll be on our bloody way." Flynn attempted to pull his hand, the pain was almost equal in the pressure of the rock. It seemed as he slipped through slightly ahead of Nathan, inevitably blocking him now, a decent sized rock decided to top itself off after a chunk of boulder obstructed their opening, and locked Flynn's hand in place where it rested. "buddy, you're gonna have to help me." He laughed, fearfully, "or we'll become that things packaged meal." Drake tried to pull again, "Ah! Don't pull it," Flynn hissed.

"Well what do you want me to do? Because of you being useless and _stupid_, I can't move out, and I can't use both hands to free your _stupid_hand.. fucking ridiculous..."

"I never asked for this, _love_." Nathan pulled a bitch-face, fed up with Flynn's nicknames and shook his head, adding a smirk upon his lips. "You know, now I can hardly believe that ever since you _shot me_ on the damn train."  
"Try having the largest bitch for a boss who swings his gun, preaching he's something grand and then holding a fucking knife to your face while you try to find something _impossible_. Not as much fun as it sounds.." He could feel Flynn's heart pick up and body radiate more heat even through his jacket.

Then Drake laughed, shaking them barely, "I'm surprised Lazaravich hasn't killed you yet." he waited while Flynn tried pulling his hand out again, only suffering in pain and absentmindedly resting his face on Nate's tense shoulder, defeated in every way. "I'm more surprised he didn't just slit your throat when he had you pinned against that support beam in the monastery room." Harry wasn't surprised, he figured that's how Chloe lost the golden key, and he did not try to move again. Nate looked over to catch the side of his head cause his face was buried against the edge of his shoulder. Something's wrong, he thought. Where's that snarky comeback, and playful facade?  
"I'm gonna die anyway, mate." Came his gravitas words.

It took Nate by surprise, "just figured that out?" Flynn pulled back, enough of what he could manage, to look Drake in the eyes with that routine smirk on his lips, his right hand squeezing tighter on Drake's shoulder. Then it fell. "I never wanted to do this."  
"Should of kept that in mind when you triggered that alarm back at the museum, leaving me for the guards."  
"Yeah. Should've." He admitted, "But I only realized that after you blew up the fucking train like it's nothing." He smiled, weakly, "You're going to owe a lot of money for all that damage, buddy." Flynn 'lightly' joked/commented.

"Really took you that long?" Drake quipped and dismissed the joke. "Talk about slow.." He mumbled after.  
"well when you have a bald, temperamental Russian breathing down your neck, it's hard to think of anything, especially when his gun is against your head half the job."

Nate laughed, "Good luck with him after this.. ugh.." This time he tried to shove Flynn back where they came, pushing him away, first, so he could move, using some strength of his exhausted arms. All the while his legs dug into Flynn's body suggestively. On accident, of course, and all tension forgotten.

"unh... love, stop." Flynn breathed a little too heavily, "We're gonna get somewhere but not where you want if you continue doing that.."  
Drake stopped short, he didn't catch on, "what? I'm just trying to-" Flynn groaned as Nate shifted again, "your hip or leg.. digging.." He pointed down. Too embarrassed, Drake only glanced then looked away and Harry snickered. "Brings back memories, doesn't it mate? And look, this time I'm on top. Told you I'd be.."  
"Oh God..." Drake whined.

_It was after Nathan had turned off the escaping hot steam, then 'happily' swung from pipes and used them to drop down and slide until a platform appeared at his feet, that him and Flynn came upon the Istanbul Museum itself. 'Oddly' they could tell, because of the various designs that, if stared at for longer than need be, would make your eyes cross and neither would see straight for hours. The designs were outrageous and would make the common artist cringe and feel their hand cramp just from looking at it all. _  
_Flynn was already down the few steps after their drop and pressed against the brick wall that featured three reachable stone carved windows with metal bars, bringing the term 'maximum security' to mind. Nathan followed soon after, extinguishing his light as a guard dressed in a white shirt and black trousers traveled by these windows. "Shit... how are we going to get past that?" Asked Drake._

_Flynn began to crouch down, having a playful smirk, obviously, "we sneak of course.." He whispered. _

"_Oh yeah, state the obvious.." Drake followed suit and began crouching low enough to avoid being sighted by the patrolling guard. The only thing that could be heard were soft steps of the guard and the friction emitting from Drake's and Flynn's movement's where the fabric would involuntarily brush against itself. The light shining through had been too dim and their clothes charcoal, but Lord forbid they even make it to the end without Drake's pants sliding together so perfectly it sounds like squeezed leather at volume ten. He froze then almost too immediately and just breathed, filling his senses with exotic flowers from somewhere and musty artifacts from the storage room they were about to enter. His eyes were wide out of shock, fear and the feeling of stupidity as he watched Flynn turn around agonizingly slow to give him this dumbfounded look reading 'are you fucking serious?'. _

_The guard mouthed a language the two could not understand, he knew, and he was making his way quickly over to Drake's and Flynn's window, who sure enough, was about to run or take him out. But Flynn was already crawling to him like a cat would on its belly. Using one hand, he forced Drake to slide on his back. "what the hell, get off..." he whispered delicately, but did not fight cause he couldn't without risk. "you're about to get us caught, so shut up and hug me." He whispered on top of him. Drake's brow furrowed, "I'm not gonna 'hug you'." The guard stepped quite loudly like he wanted to let them know they should hide now or be seen and thrown in a jail for who knows how long. Yeah, that would make Chloe happy._

_Flynn ignored Drake and wrapped his arms tight on his shoulders anyway, lying on top and without being warned, turned them on their side, his back against the wall. He then smiled even though they could be caught at any moment, because he felt Drake giving in and attempting the same so their bodies were so tight together it was hard to breathe and the guard struggled to see anything. Nate's lungs were being filled with the strong poison of Harry Flynn, burning him as he breathed with the accompanied scents of stale water, dust and a definite hint of hair gel. His face was buried below in Flynn's neck, unfortunately for Drake. They could hear the guard linger by the window, breathing, talking in his radio with a light flashing through, scoping areas where they knew he was looking as it cast shadows of bars._

_Harry's eyes had been watching when he observed their legs, Drake's especially, loose and in the limits of the guard's wondering sight. Drake suddenly felt uncomfortable and.. minimally aroused as something slipped between his legs, pulling them closer to Flynn and pressing noticeably tight against his groin. A daring moan touched his lips and threatened to escape, he needed to silence himself even if this was all an accident while hiding. Drake's large muscles tightened their hold on Flynn, an attempt that failed to keep him quiet when his partner's legs constricted, pressing deeper against him. Drake did the next best idiotic thing by slowly, strainingly, biting down on the open flesh of Flynn's neck, his mind too hazed from his sudden stimulation and delicate hiding to plan ahead. After the guard abandoned his search and the echoes of his footsteps decreased Drake was filled to the rim with regret and embarrassment flowing over the edge. After he took a bite in Flynn, his hips pressed forward like an agonizing tease and a silent hand gripped the back of his neck from the impromptu contact. _

_They both sighed out a relief and Drake was ready to let go, getting this over with, but Flynn decided it'd be alright if he roll over and on top of him, legs on either side and hips low. "what was that, mate?" Flynn's lips curled in a mischievous smile. Nate groaned and almost kicked his leg out in frustration, "ugh... you just..." He looked into those smiling eyes of Harry's and wished he hadn't. "Your leg was pushing... I was about to... I needed to shut myself up, alright?"_

"_So you bit me." He was grinning at Nathan. "Yeah I bit you." Flynn lowered himself closer to Drake's face then hovered over his neck, slowly opening his mouth so his breath caressed his skin. Drake shivered and tensed all over, he was stuck between disgust that it was Flynn, and a 'need' that couldn't be swallowed down easily when you're so far gone. Flynn intentionally lowered his hips against Drake's, slowly, so his partner would feel every second of his tease because he could. Nate tried to hold it in but a moan vibrated in his chest and throat; Harry breathed a centimeter by his ear and said, "let's finish this first, love." He was laughing as he climbed off Drake slowly who remained a little longer on the Istanbul Museum, storage floor to catch his breath and stare at the ceiling._


End file.
